Dannielle's Story (as told by moi)
by SaitoxOkita
Summary: This is the story of Dannielle L. Lunarus, and her seven years at Howarts... It corrisponds with Sierra White's "The Seven"


1 Prologue  
  
Dannielle "Danni" Lilith Lunarus was an almost average girl. The two odd things about her were: 1) She was a witch. 2) She also happened to be a werewolf.  
  
Dannielle was born March 29, 1958, a sunny spring morning. She started kindergarten on September 10th, 1963, at the age of five. She was bitten exactly two months later. After that, she continued life semi-normally, unless you count her werewolfishness and her insane owl Jim. In 1969, she was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at eleven years of age. So here our story begins, September 1st, 1969.....  
  
* * ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ * *  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dannielle walked quickly through the wall between platforms nine and Ten at Kings Cross Station in London, England, trying to push the trolley and strangle her owl at the same time.  
  
"Jim, if you don't SHUT UP I'm going to throw you against the train wall and then shut the window on your skull, got it?" Jim shut up. Not even a mentally insane owl will mess with Dannielle Lunarus. Especially when she's under strain from lack of sleep. She looked up from her death threats just in time to keep from smacking into the Hogwarts Express, a huge scarlet steam engine. She was on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, which was used by young witches and wizards to get to Hogwarts School (Motto: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tittlandus \It used to be Centuries of Excellence, but then Sirius Black came. /). A friendly conductor helped her carry her luggage into an empty compartment. Jim started squawking as she hung his cage on the wall.  
  
"Oh, shut up Jim." She said. Dannielle then proceeded to take out one of her numerous copies of Hairy Snout, Human Heart, her favorite book. She was on page six when she heard a small explosion from the next compartment. She peeked over her book and saw two boys with black hair, one with blue eyes, one with copper holding a bag of what appeared to be dynamite, bombs, and nitroglycerin, ect. ect. The explosion seemed to have come from a pair of glasses on the floor, apparently belonging to the blue-eyed boy. They were still smoking. Dannielle stuck her nose back into her book.  
  
By the time she'd reached page fifteen, she heard a knock on the compartment door. Two girls stood there. One spoke up and said, "Hi, I'm Sierra White, and this is Lily Evans. Can we sit here?"  
  
"Sure, I'm Dannielle Lunarus, but my firends call me Danni, well, at least, they would if I had any friends." Dannielle answered.  
  
Suddenly, Sierra's owl caught sight of Jim, and Jim of her. Both owls freaked.  
  
"JIM! SHUT UP!" Dannielle yelled. Jim shut up. Sierra gave her owl an owl treat.  
  
"This is my owl, Mazurka. She's just hyper today." Sierra said.  
  
"This is Jim. He's insane everyday." Dannielle said. At this point in the trip, Dannielle looked at the boys in the next compartment. A boy with brown hair had joined them. Dannielle noticed quite a few gray hairs in with the brown. He turned around, and he and Dannielle locked eyes for a moment. His eyes were a beautiful brown. He smiled. Dannielle almost melted. Sierra came over and looked at the guys. When she saw the copper- eyed boy, she actually FAINTED.  
  
"Oh no. Must be Sirius again," Lily commented as Sierra hit the floor with a loud thump. Lily walked over to the window and looked at the boys too. When she saw the blue-eyed boy, she joined Sierra on the floor.  
  
"Insane, both of them...." Dannielle said. Suddenly, Jim started making one heck of a racket for no good reason at all. The blue-eyed boy stuck his head out the door, and so did a redhead down the hall.  
  
"OY, SHUT THAT OWL UP!!!!!" yelled the redhead sticking his head back in the compartment.  
  
"JIM IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR BLASTED BEAK I AM GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!!!" Dannielle screamed.  
  
The blue-eyed boy started laughing as he walked into the compartment, while Jim amused himself with looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter. I couldn't help but notice your, uh, owl behavior problem." said the boy with blue eyes.  
  
"Jim doesn't have a behavior problem, he's just insane." Dannielle corrected him. "My name's Dannielle Lunarus. Who are your friends?" The other two boys walked into the compartment.  
  
"This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Sirius was the copper-eyed boy and Remus was the cute one with the brown hair.  
  
"Um, why's Sierra on the floor?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Cause she feels like being on the floor, that's why." Dannielle said smugly.  
  
"Like, ha ha funny." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
Just then, Sierra woke up and looked around. When she saw Sirius standing next to her, she hit the floor again.  
  
"It's you Sirius. Your face is scaring everyone.. Do little kids run away from you at the supermarket??" James said, keeping a straight face.  
  
"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, James?" said Sirius. Then they both started laughing insanely.  
  
Dannielle looked at Remus and they both rolled their eyes. Remus gave her a closed-mouth smile. It nearly made her melt.  
  
"Errrr..what exactly is wrong with those two?" Dannielle asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"God only knows, and I'm not even sure He's figured it out." he replied, giving her another grin. This one was a bit wider, and it showed some of his sparkling white teeth. Dannielle thought she saw two rather large incisors, but That's probably just my imagination.she thought. By this time, Sierra had regained consciousness. Luckily, Sirius had moved to the other side of the compartment. That's good, thought Dannielle, 'cause if she faints again, she's gonna dent her head, or the floor.  
  
Just then, the compartment door opened and they all turned and looked.  
  
"Anything off the cart dears?" said the witch with the food cart.  
  
Piled on the cart were all things wonderful. James eyes were wide, and Sirius even said, "I am not worthy of this holiness."  
  
Lily was oblivious to the sacred artifacts in front of her. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ITS ONLY CANDY AND DUNGBOMBS AND STINK PELLETS AND STUFF!"  
  
"EXACTLY!!!" Sierra yelled, waving her arms wildly, as if that would help Lily understand the greatness in front of her. James and Sirius were still staring, at, for once in their lives, a loss for words. Remus however, was oblivious to all this. He was staring out the window absentmindedly.  
  
"I'll take six of everything!" Dannielle yelled, breaking the silence. She took out her money bag and placed 4 galleons on the counter. The witch, looking very disturbed, handed her 3 bags, and her change of 2 Knuts. and 4 Sickles.  
  
"Um..er.eh, uh, here, keep the change!" she said, in a desperate attempt to not have to take out her eight pairs of dragon hide gloves just to take her change. Besides, they were in the bottom of her trunk!  
  
"No sweetie, you take it! I insist!" the witch said. Oi-vay.I bet my eye's twitching now too.(it was) Dannielle thought.  
  
"NO MRS. FOOD CART LADY, I DEMAND YOU TAKE OR I WILL MAKE YOU, AND TRUST ME, YOU DO NOT WANT THAT!" Danni yelled, her eye twitching furiously. She grabbed her things, and stomped over to the seat across from Remus, trying to calm her self. Everyone was staring, but Remus had a look of realization written all over his face. Everyone else had bought stuff, and when they were done, the young witch had rolled away as quick as the dickens.  
  
Sirius broke the silence. "THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOL!"  
  
"WHOA!" said James.  
  
"You guys are so WEIRD." Said Lily, shaking her head with contempt.  
  
"THANK YOU!" said Sirius and James. Then they burst out laughing again.  
  
"Oi-vay.." said Lily with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, does anyone want a Chocolate Frog?" asked Sirius. James came running over. Sirius stuck his foot out, and James tripped.  
  
"Have a nice trip Potter? No pun intended.." Sirius proclaimed, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Well, I hate to be punchy, but I believe that was deliberate, oh piggish one." He snapped back, laughing.  
  
"I hate to punctuate that remark, but it seems we've arrived at our destination."  
  
"But of course, and it would be best to be punctual on our first day at school!"  
  
"Yes, as we wouldn't not like to be punished as soon as we arrive."  
  
"Was that a double negative, Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Just a comment."  
  
"Yeah, SURE."  
  
"If you two don't SHUT UP, I'm going to punch the both of you!" Said Lily exasperatedly.  
  
"Really? Okay, bring it on, girlie!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Sirius, must you SCREAM? I told you, I have very sensitive ears!" Remus said with a cringe. Dannielle would have heard this, if she hadn't had her ears covered. She had very sensitive ears.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry mate. I forgot." Sirius said, putting on an apologetic face. Sierra must have, for some reason found this very attractive, as she fainted. Again. The floor dented ("Ha, I want my twenty pounds, Lily!").  
  
For some reason, I'm getting the feeling this is going to be a verrrrrrry interesting year.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~* @ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1.1 Chapter Two 


End file.
